Onibaba
Onibaba (オニババ Oriba) is a Category II Breach Kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Onibaba is not openly hostile and rather passive; despite the damage it caused to the general area of Tokyo, it actively avoids combat with an enemy unless provoked. Even then, its attacks are primarily defensive rather than aggressive. History Debut: Investigating the Kaiju Blood Onibaba appeared in Honolu to wreak havoc in where she swam there and began to rampage. In the waters, a crab-like monster with distinctive Anteverse-features then swam slowly to short, with missiles and tankfire being shot at it as it got closer, though the fire does little to stop the beast; Onibaba appeared. As Onibaba continued it's rampage, FlamingoMask then flew up to fight it. FlamingoMask then changed into kaiju size and then fought off Onibaba; Onibaba spotted FlamingoMask right away and then grabbed an empty bus, throwing it at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask grabbed the bus and puts it down, then turns and fires a light ray at Onibaba. Onibaba was hit by the ray but uses her high crest to protect her from most damage and then scuttled quickly towards FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then used Flamingo Barrage against Onibaba, to which Onibaba used her high crest to protect self from damage again, tanking the hits. FlamingoMask then got out his Wrecking Flail and charged, bashing it against Onibaba. Onbaba staggered back and chucked a building at FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask rolled over from. FlamingoMask then got back up, gathers shadow energy and then hurls it at Onibaba's legs. FlamingoMask then kicked at Onibaba, then charging up shadow energy and hurling a shadow ball against Onibaba's face. FlamingoMask went over to fight Onibaba some more, to which Onibaba then headbutted at him, causing him then to retaliate by chopping her at the neck and then firing Flamingo Beam at Onibaba. Onibaba rolled over and screeched in pain and then turned around and fled, swimming and retreating aways. Abilities * Claws: Onibaba has two thick claws. Onibaba's claws are said to able to crush over 50,000 pounds per square inch. * High Crest: Onibaba also possesses a high crest above a large, symmetrical head that can withstand close range and energy based attacks. * Toxic Spiked Barbs: Onibaba has toxic-spied barbs on her plating which are deadly on contact. * Armored Hides: Onibaba has a very thick and durable hides that are hard to pierce through. * Enhanced Durability: Onibaba has enhanced durability. * Enhanced Endurance: Onibaba has enhanced endurance. Weaknesses * Neck: Onibaba's neck is a weakspot and sensitive to damage, so Onibaba is very protective of that area. * Underbelly: Onibaba's underbelly is also a weakspot and sensitive to damage, so Onibaba is very protective of that area. Trivia * Onibaba's name means "demon hag" or "Ogre Grandma" in Japanese. * Onibaba's design is based off of Japanese shrines and temples, as well as crabs of course. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Mutants Category:Female Category:Lawful Evil Category:Predators Category:Breach Kaiju Category:Minor Villains Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Crustacean